Never Felt This Way
by katibee234
Summary: A Tragedy Stikes the Golden Trio.


This is for Round 4 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

My prompts for this round were:

1\. burst

2\. overwhelmed

3\. "I've never felt this way before"

I hope you enjoy it :)

Time was not going by as fast as she wanted it to. Hermione Granger was drumming her fingers on the counter in her kitchen waiting for Harry and Ron to get back from a raid. They were both Aurors for the Ministry and were often called away on missions to find and capture rogue Death Eaters. Each time they were called away made Hermione more nervous than the last.

She was sitting on a stool in her kitchen waiting anxiously for their arrival home. She had tried to busy herself with her work and had even re-read Hogwarts: A History multiple times to try and take her mind off the fact that her closest friends were off, somewhere, fighting Death Eaters.

Since the war ended, Harry, Ron, and she had moved into a three bedroom flat together. Harry and Ron had dove right into Auror training and she worked on writing schoolbooks for students that were going to attend Hogwarts. She really enjoyed what she did for her work.

She heard someone aparate into the living room and she ran to see who it was. It was Ron, alone.

She ran to hug him, "Ron, I am so happy you're back! Where is Harry?"

Ron dropped his arms from around her and sat down on the nearest couch with his head in his hands.

"Ron, where is Harry? Is he just filling out paperwork or something?"

Ron looked up at her, "Hermione…"

"No. No Ron." She had started to tear up. "Please tell me that it isn't true."

"I am so sorry Hermione. I tried everything I could, but I was to late."

Hermione collapsed on the floor in tears. One of her best friends was dead. She felt like her heart was going to burst into a million pieces.

Ron came and sat on the floor by her and held her in his arms as they cried together. She asked him what had happened and he said that multiple Death Eaters ambushed them at once. Harry was taken b surprise when he was hit by the Killing Curse in the back by a Death Eater that no one had seen coming up behind them. Hermione asked if his body was at St. Mungos and Ron said yes. She got up and ran to the fireplace to floo to St. Mungos. Ron followed right behind her and when they arrived then were in for a huge shock.

They stepped on to the main floor of St. Mungos and were greeted with hundreds of reporters and photographers. Every single on was shouting questions at the two friends and taking as many pictures as they could. Members of the Ministry Law Enforcement held back the crowd and helped Ron and Hermione back to the morgue.

When they arrived Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and closed her eyes. He whispered that it would be okay and he would be there with her the whole time. She nodded and then opened the door. There was one bed in the middle of the room and on it laid a body. Hermione prayed that they had made a mistake and that the body wasn't the guy she thought of as a brother. She hesitantly walked up to the bed, not letting go of Ron's hand. She looked down and the body and broke down. She turned and buried her face in Ron's chest. Ron held his friend in his arms and tried to be brave for her, but he let a few tears escape. Hermione was overwhelmed with emotions. She didn't know what to feel. Her best friend was dead and she felt like her world was falling apart. She couldn't take being in there anymore and she ran out of the room. Ron followed her and found Hermione sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. He knelt down in front of her and asked her how she was.

"I've never felt this way before. I don't know what to feel Ron. Harry is dead. He is gone and I don't know what to do or how to feel."

"Hey Hermione. I know this is extremely hard. But we have each other. Yes Harry is gone, but he loved you Hermione. He always thought of you as his sister and you were so important to him Hermione. He wouldn't want you to suffer right now. He would want you to keep living our life. Yes, he would want you to remember him, but he would want you to remember all the good times you had with him, that we all had together. He may be gone, but our memories of him will live one forever." With that Ron embraced his friend. They sat in the hallway until Hermione fell asleep. Ron took her back to their apartment and laid her down in her bed and let her sleep.

A few days later was Harry's funeral. It was attended by almost the entire Wizarding World. After he was buried and everyone was gone, Hermione and Ron were standing by Harry's grave. Hermione and tear stained cheeks and was barely holding herself together. She looked down at the headstone and took a deep breath.

"Harry, you have no idea how much I am going to miss you. You were more than just a friend; you were a brother to me. I will never forget you. I love you Harry Potter."


End file.
